


If He Likes It, Let Him Do It

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: @ruffles-the-fluffalo Gabriel/Reader: Gabe has an oral fixation and loves lavishing attention to her breasts but they're not very sensitive so he accidentally hears her thoughts where she's complaining about him taking so long or thinking about something else entirely.<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Word Count: 1,000-ish<br/>Warnings: None I can think of…oral fixation? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Likes It, Let Him Do It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I loved loved loved writing this, thank you so much! I’m sorry it’s so short, but I really hope you enjoy it :3

Gabriel’s tongue flicked rapidly against your nipple, and you held yourself still, knowing that flinching away would either be taken badly, or entirely the wrong way. It wasn’t that you objected to the attention – Gabriel was the angel you’d always dreamed of – but truth be told, your breasts weren’t the most sensitive part of your body, and frankly after he’d been going at them for a while the numbness gave way to a painful sensitivity which was neither pleasurable nor tolerable. If it was only once in a while you were sure you’d be able to deal with the situation, but it was every damn time you had sex and to distract yourself you’d started singing your way through Journey’s back catalogue in your head.

 _Don't stop believin'_  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

You were silently rocking out, completely oblivious to the attention Gabe was lavishing on your breasts, your eyes closed and mouth moving minutely to the music running through your head. Suddenly, you became aware of a lack of sensation at your breast and your eyes flew open. Gabriel was staring at you, whiskey-coloured eyes wide.

“Y/N?” You closed your eyes briefly before meeting his gaze with a wince.

“Gabe?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Your eyes widened.

“What makes you s-say that?” You stumbled over your words, desperate to reassure him but not knowing which words to use.

“I wasn’t prying, but I definitely heard singing coming from your headspace.” A sickening feeling of realisation washed over you, and you reached for him.

“It’s not you, Gabe. God this is cliché, but it’s not you. It’s me. Crap, that’s not what I meant either…Gabe, it’s not that I don’t like what you do, but…I…my…god I don’t know how to say this…” you trailed off, gazing at him desperately before forcing your words out in a rush. “It’s just that my boobs aren’t that sensitive and it can be a bit painful so I sometimes distract myself.”

“But I don’t understand. Why didn’t you say something before?” He looked completely baffled, and you pressed his face between your hands, resting your forehead against his.

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, babe.” He quirked an eyebrow at you and you blushed. “I know this is probably worse…I’m sorry.” He squeezed his arms around you, pulling you more closely to him.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be sorry, sweetheart.” Pressing his lips to your hair, he ran his fingers softly over your back as he whispered. “Is there anything else I could do with my mouth that you’d prefer?” A shudder of pleasure rippled through you, and he grinned into your hair.

“I’m sure I can think of a use for that oral fixation of yours, Gabe…” You pulled his lips up to yours and kissed him deeply, your tongue pressing against the seam of his lips until he opened his mouth to you, your tongue stroking his and flicking over his front teeth. Pulling away, you slipped your lips over his cheek and forehead. “Get down there, big boy.” You smirked at his eager smile as he trailed his lips and fingers down over your body, kneeling between your legs, holding your thighs apart with gently domineering hands, licking a single strong stripe over your folds and sending a wave of pleasure through you.

His talented tongue flicked over your clit with delicious licks and stripes and taps and twists, sucking it into his mouth on occasion, the sensations which had been lost on your breasts amplified a thousand-fold on your pussy. Your huffs and gasps of pleasure had Gabriel moaning against your folds, the vibrations racing through your core and causing you to arch up against his mouth, your hands buried in his hair.

“Fuck! Gabe…” You cursed as the pleasure built within you, the white-hot coil twisting until you could barely cope with the teasing flicks he was laying on you, barely aware of the finger circling you entrance until suddenly he was knuckle-deep inside you. "Jesus Christ!" He rubbed and circled and pumped until you could swear you were seeing stars. With one short sharp thrust of his fingers, he had you tumbling over the edge.

Your walls clenched around him and he licked you through your orgasm, gently pulling out as you came down from your high and raising himself up to hover over you, grinning down at your, your juices glistening on his chin. Smirking up at him, you trailed your fingers down over his neck and shoulders, pulling him towards you and crashing your lips into his.

“Gabe, you’re the best.” You whispered against his lips, feeling his smile widen further.

“Love you, too, Y/N.” He pulled away from you, dropping a kiss to your forehead, pulling you into the cradle of his arms. “But seriously, next time you need to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like!”


End file.
